Started With a Game
by The Demons' Little Shipper
Summary: [GaaNaru ONESHOT] Naruto goes on his game and meets Gaara, a fellow gamer. They talk and face chat on Oovoo, and become real good friends. Then they meet up together at Ichiraku's, and sparks fly! I LOVE REVIEWS FROM EVERYONE BUT FLAMERS!


**I actually came up with this while sitting on the couch, watching my dad yell at the game he was playing, took forever for me to post somethin' huh? My bad, i hope you readers enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: No i do not own Naruto, i'm good at drawing but not THAT good to be making a Manga/Anime as awesome as Naruto!**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he dropped his backpack down onto the floor as he walked into his apartment. It had been a long ass day of boringness mixed in with loads of books and work. Though, the classes were finally over and all he wanted to do was lay in his bed and pass out.

Though, of course he didn't. Instead he headed for his couch, turned on the television and his game system, and then grabbed the controller from the small coffee table in front of him. When the game was on fully a message popped up, it was a friend request from some other gamer named Shukaku'sSand1. It seemed the gamer was online too. Naruto shrugged and accepted the request. His game name was WhirlpoolFox9. A few seconds later, another message popped up in the chat room of the game system, Shukaku'sSand1 had messaged him.

**SS1: Sup.**

**WF9: Hi :)**

**SS1: U wanna play a game of Shinobi's Legend together?**

**WF9: Sure, love that game!**

**SS1: Same here.**

The two played for a few hours and chatted using their microphones. Naruto really enjoyed talking to the other gamer and learned that the other was a few years older than he was but lived in the Wind country. They had many things in common like their taste in music, both love listening to rock and post-hardcore. They also live alone and confessed that they do feel lonely at times. They told jokes, made fun of each other, and killed one another multiple times on the game they were playing then laughed about it.

**"Dude! That fucker just killed me! Did you see that!" **Naruto spoke loudly. Gaara agreed on seeing the kill then they both teamed up and took down the guy who killed the blonde gamer's character. They both laughed and cheered at their victory, then Naruto remembered he had homework to get done, but he didn't want to do it, he wanted to stay online and chat and play with Gaara more. **"Yo dude I have to go soon, I have homework to get done. Fucking school."**

**"Nah, I have some work I have to finish as well. School's nothing but a nightmare come true." **Gaara responded. Naruto grinned ear to ear, at least someone understands him. Most of the kids at his school are all stuck up, teachers' pets who say that school is "fun" and "good for your little mind". He went to a private school where no one there even knew how to have fun, hell, some of them hadn't even had a snowball fight when they were younger. That's kind of sad.

**"Actually dude, it's only a little bit, I can easily do it in the morning." **Naruto replied, screw his homework, he'd rather talk to someone he liked. **"So what's your school like? I go to a private school, full of snobs."**

**"It's a public school, most of the students there I find annoying. They're loud, perky, and damned stupid."**

**"Hey, you practically just described me! How come you don't find me annoying like the others?" **There was a long, silent pause on the other line. Gaara was thinking, why did he like the other boy? He was exactly like the kids at his school, but there was something about him that intrigued the redhead for some unknown reason. Maybe it was the fact that the other didn't talk so much shit or gossip that much, or perhaps it was the fact the two had some things in common. For instants their dislike for school and the other attendants, the love for the video game Shinobi's Legend, and their deep regard for sweets. There were more common things but there are too many to be told.

**"You're different, I don't know what it is exactly about you, but you are certainly different." **Gaara answered truthfully. Naruto just raised an eyebrow even thought he other couldn't see.

**"Well, I suppose being different is a god thing, because normal is too boring for me." **Gaara hummed in agreement then asked a question that seemed to have just came from out of nowhere.

**"Do you have Oovoo?" **The deep voice questioned. Naruto agreed that he did, it's a cam chat like Skype or FaceTime but less popular. **"Cool, wanna see each other? That sounded a bit odd."**

**"Sure, I would like to see what you look like anyways." **Naruto though was a bit unsure about seeing his newfound friend for he was told by his teacher Iruka to never meet strangers in person or something like that. Though, this wasn't in person so Naruto thought it was okay. He set down his controller to get up and walk over to his desk where his laptop laid. He sat in his swivel chair, turned the laptop on, then opened up the video chat site and gave his Oovoo account name to the other, his microphone still on his ears, and waited for him to call him up. Not five minutes later, his Oovoo went off and he answered it. He was so not expecting what he saw.

On the screen was a handsome man, with piercings, a tattoo, and bright, fiery red hair. He was now feeling very self conscious all of a sudden with someone as beautiful as Gaara. He fidgeted a bit before greeting the other male. Gaara greeted him back and they conversed from there. After a while it was way passed the blonde's bedtime, and he really needed to sleep tonight or else he might sleep in (sometimes his alarm fails to wake him.)

"So Gaara, I'll have to see you tomorrow. If I stay up any later I will never wake up, and my school is the type where if you're late, you get locked out for the rest of the day and get a detention. Sucks ass." He said. The affects of staying up late were getting caught up with him, his eyes drooped a bit and his speech went from loud and excited to low mumbles. Gaara gave a small smile to the blonde.

"I shall see you, night Naruto." Gaara then hung up, but then a friend request was sent to the blonde by the other and he gleefully accepted it. He stood from his chair, stretching out, made his way to his bathroom to take a quick shower, then dressed, and headed off to his bedroom to sleep. His head was full of thoughts about his new redheaded friend. Naruto knew he was bisexual, but so far he's only been interested in women, but now, since he met Gaara, that changed. Funny how Naruto had just met him today and was already crushing on him.

Naruto laid in his bed with his mind captivated on the his redheaded friend. He soon fell asleep thinking about him, and had dreamt of a handsome man with piercings, a tattoo, and crimson red hair.

* * *

It's been nearly three months since Naruto and Gaara's first meet, and let me tell you within those three months there were many more meetings. Everyday Naruto would come home, set his bag down, then immediately go on his game to see that Gaara was already on and waiting for the blonde. Then after a game they would go on Oovoo to see each other and talk about random things. You know like regular friends do. Naruto now can certainly call Gaara his best friend.

Then one day they made plans to meet up with each other halfway at some restaurant called Ichiraku Ramen. Gaara said the meet there was pretty good and since they also serve the blonde's favorite food, ramen, he thought that it was a perfect place to go. So now Naruto was headed out the door and going to meet up with the redhead as they had planned. The restaurant wasn't all too far from his apartment either, maybe a mile or less away. He was a bit anxious to meet his buddy in person, you know since he's never done anything but Oovooed him and talked during games. Meeting him in person was like a whole 'nother step for their friendship, as weird as that sounds.

It took about ten minutes to get to the place, but he left a bit early so he'd be on time. The restaurant was small but there was still plenty of room inside. Naruto walked in, the bell on the door jingling, and looked around for his friend. He noticed there were a lot of couples sitting together, and that the place was quite nice. He searched around more and smiled widely when he spotted bright red hair from a table to the left, middle side of the building. He walked over to the table, sat down, and greeted Gaara.

"You're here a bit early." He responded with a raised, hairless eyebrow. He didn't have eyebrows for some weird reason, but that did not bother Naruto at all. To him it just made Gaara a very different kind of person, an individual who didn't care how he looked to others. Naruto liked those kinds of people, they were always intriguing.

"That wasn't a very nice hello Gaa-sama." Naruto teased with a pout. He knew Gaara wasn't too fond of the nicknames the blonde would occasionally address him by, and it was fun to see the redhead get frustrated. Naruto giggled when he heard the other growl at the name. Then a woman in her early twenties with brown hair came over to their table with a notepad and an apron on.

"Hello, my name is Ayame and I will be serving you tonight." She greeted nicely and cheerfully. Naruto immediately liked her. Ayame then looked between the two and grinned. "Just so you two know, tonight Ichiraku is giving couples discounts for their meals, so, how may I take your orders!"

Naruto's face turned a bright red color and if he was drinking something he was sure it would have been sprayed all over the table. Gaara looked at the blonde's flustered face and smirked evilly.

"U-um we-we're," Naruto stuttered out embarrassedly, "N-not a.." Gaara cut him off.

"Thank you Ayame, I would like a plate of Tonkatsu and some rice, and my lovely date here would like some Pork Miso Ramen, that's all." Ayame scribbled the orders down on the notepad then smiled at Gaara and Naruto.

"Alrighty then, be back in a few with your meals!" Then she was off to the restaurants kitchen, leaving the _couple_ alone together. Naruto turned to Gaara with a slightly angry and confused expression.

"Why did you say we were a couple?!" He semi-shouted. Gaara just smirked.

"I thought it'd be a good idea to get a discount." He said, obviously lying. Naruto gave a small pout, flustered, but just went along with it. They began to converse for a while when Ayame returned with their meals. After she left, they ate and spoke with each other, laughing at exchanged stories from the past and comforting each other when they spoke of the bad memories. Like how Naruto's parents died at his birth, Gaara comforted him. They then found another thing in common, they both had family die. Gaara's mother, and Naruto's parents.

When they finished their meal, they paid the bill and gave Ayame a generous tip of fifteen dollars. Naruto shivered when they walked out into the night's air, it was cold. Gaara, being the gentleman that he was, took his jacket off and gave it to the blonde. Naruto denied the offer at first, but Gaara was very insistent and Naruto was almost frozen solid.

"But what about yourself?" Naruto questioned after he took the jacket. It was a bit big on him and ended down at the middle of his thighs.

"I'll be fine. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Naruto questioned with a tilt of his head.

"To my car. It's too cold to walk to my house, or what used to be my house before I got an apartment." Gaara replied as he pulled out his car keys from his back pocket.

"Why are we going there?" Naruto was getting a little anxious.

"My siblings want to meet you." The redhead answered simply. Naruto thought about it as they arrived at the car, parked in the restaurant's lot, and slid into the vehicle. This meeting sounded and seemed like it was a date, the way they met up at a restaurant, ate together, had a _couples'_ discount, Gaara giving him his jacket, and bringing the blonde home to meet his family. Yeah that sounded a _lot_ like a date. So Naruto decided to voice his question to the redhead.

"Gaara."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Was this...a date?" He asked nervously. Gaara stared at him weirdly, as if he was trying to figure out what to say next.

"And if it was? What would you say?" The redhead finally responded with a serious face. Naruto bit his lip, his best friend just took him out on a date, and it wasn't so bad either. Then he thought about what he felt for the other. He liked Gaara. He was nice to be around and to talk too, and understood him very well. And when they touched on accident in the restaurant, both trying to get a napkin, it sent some odd but good shiver throughout his body. Then when Gaara gave him his jacket, he felt all warm inside, and happy. Naruto smiled a little, yeah he really liked Gaara, and it seemed Gaara really liked him back, so it sounded very nice to date the redhead.

"I would say...why didn't you just ask me out?" Naruto grinned at Gaara's shocked look. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer, but what do you expect from Naruto? He is unpredictable. Gaara slowly smiled and leaned in closer to the blonde. He gripped Naruto's chin, tilting his head up, and planted his lips firmly on the other boy's. Their eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the sweet kiss.

When they broke apart, they smiled at each other, then Gaara drove him to his old home, all the way in the Wind country. Gaara's siblings were nice, but his father was cold as ice. He gave Naruto the cold shoulder every time the blonde tried to say anything to him. On the other hand, Temari, Gaara's sister, and Kankuro, his brother, were so kind to him and very happy Gaara found someone he felt truly comfortable with.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto said when he and the other left the house after an hour. "Why _didn't_ you just ask me out?"

"I wasn't sure if you went for men or not. I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid if you found out about it or about my preference, you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. I couldn't stand not talking to you." Gaara said honestly. Naruto smiled at him and kissed his cheek, taking Gaara by surprise. He turned to his lovely blonde date, took his face in his hands, and kissed him deeply. Their lips moved together perfectly, pulling apart occasionally for small intakes of air, but then immediately locking back together. Naruto moaned when Gaara circled his arms around his waist and pulled the blonde closer. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck, and they continued making out on the steps of Gaara's old house. Before Naruto thought making out on someone else's property was bad, but damn right then he didn't care, it felt wonderful.

Then the flickering of the outdoor light brought them out of their trance. They pulled away from each other, panting, still holding one another. They looked over to the window to see Temari staring at them with a blush and a big smile on her face, that was quite a show for her. Naruto chuckled at her while Gaara just shook his head, embarrassed by his sister, but he had a smile too. He tugged Naruto's hand, and led him back to the car, opening the door for his blonde and shutting it when he got in. Naruto gave directions to his place and Gaara drove him home.

The redhead also walked the blonde up to his apartment, into the elevator, up three floor, and down a hallway with a long, pink haired woman trying to get her kids into the apartment and settle down. Naruto unlocked and opened his door and stood in the doorway facing Gaara.

"Thanks Gaara, I had a great time with you." He smiled, showing off pearly whites.

"I had a great time with you too, Naruto." Gaara said, also with a smile.

"Is it too early to say I love you?"

"I think it's perfect timing." Gaara smirked, and they both leaned in and kissed passionately. The pink haired mother blushed brightly and pushed her kids into the apartment, the kids saying things like, "Ooh mommy look," or, "Naru-chan has a kissy friend!"

"May I come in, _Na-ru-to-chan?" _Gaara said seductively, and Naruto nearly turned to goo. He moved to the side and let the redhead in. Then he looked to the pink haired woman, who was smirking knowingly.

"Sorry about that, Ekaterina." Naruto said with a little blush, that soon went brighter when he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"It's fine, just don't be too loud in there, okay Naruto?" She replied with a wink, the blush still staining her cheeks.

"Heh, I'll try." Then he was pulled inside the apartment. Ekaterina smiled and tiptoed over to the door and put her ear to it.

Minutes later she could here loud slapping sounds, deep moaning, and a series of squeals that sounded a lot like the name, "Gaara."

* * *

**Good or bad ending? I didn't even plan this out much, I just started writing and couldn't stop, so the story kind of made itself, in a way. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**REVIEW FOR ME!**

**REVIEW FOR YOU!**

**REVIEW FOR YAOI!**


End file.
